


Your Love Could Start a War

by fantasytigeress



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Fluff, M/M, Some angst, ZoSan - Freeform, lots of fluff, sanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasytigeress/pseuds/fantasytigeress
Summary: Zoro was first to arrive for rehearsal. A rare occurrence, he couldn’t remember the last time this happened. The world seems to have mercy on him when he’s not in his right mind.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93
Collections: Set Sail One Piece Mid Year Exchange 2020





	Your Love Could Start a War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngstyAlb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyAlb/gifts).



> My gift for @rock-me-asmodeous for the Set Sail Exchange on tumblr. I went with your Zosan, Band AU, and Fluff requests. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd, so forgive the mistakes.
> 
> Ngl this one gave me such a hard time, and I don't think it's the best work I can do (that's my fault, I really built up a lot of material for this au to try to pack into a oneshot). But I am proud I didn't give up on it and was able to get this out on time. The good news is, so much didn't make it into this story that I might be motivated enough to continue it. Who knows.

Zoro was first to arrive for rehearsal. A rare occurrence, he couldn’t remember the last time this happened. The world seems to have mercy on him when he’s not in his right mind, it doesn’t shift around as much. He’s grateful, it means he won’t have to listen to the witch’s nagging today, but it left him at a loss for what to do with the extra time. A nap seemed like the best option, if only his mind would stop pestering him about things he didn’t want to think about. Like what this rehearsal was for. 

They had to work on this single that was coming out from their next album. That’s nothing new. No, it was this song, and the strange way his boyfriend has been behaving since they started working on it. It’s not like Sanji has never written a love song before, hell the Curly Cassanova spit out four of them for their last album. But this one… this one is different somehow. And Zoro can’t place it. That’s not entirely true, there’s a few possibilities, but none he’s ready to say to himself or out loud. Sanji’s singing it _to_ someone, he knows that much. Who that someone is, is what has Zoro’s stomach in knots. 

Only recently has their relationship started to evolve beyond something casual, and it hasn't escaped Zoro that Sanji's odd behavior started not long after. He's withdrawn into himself, his banter has lost some of its bite, and there are times where it seems Curly is trying to avoid him. There aren't many conclusions Zoro can draw from that. 

As it stands this is one practice he’s really not prepared for. But he’s here and he’ll do his part, same as always.

The rest of the band began to arrive, one after the other his early presence alerting them without him having to say anything. Robin smiled warmly at him, showing no visible sign that she knew something was wrong, but with the way she was quietly giving him space Zoro knew there was no fooling her. Law clapped him on the shoulder as he walked by, with a request for Zoro to text him later.

“Woah, who died?” The concern in Usopp’s voice was palpable, having none of the subtlety of the other two. Zoro groaned, and sprawled himself face first across his drum set. Sometimes it was troublesome how close they all were, it was too easy to know when one of them was off.

He lifts his head as Sanji saunters in last. His one visible eye glances over to Zoro and widens for a moment, then narrows in obvious concern. Before Zoro can say anything though, he looks away, and everyone takes that as their queue to set up. No quip, no smart ass comment, not one insult to his hair. Zoro ignores the little needle poking his heart.

_______________

“Hey man, you okay?” Usopp cautiously approached Zoro. He pulled a chair up close to where Zoro still sat at his drum set and sat on it backwards, resting his arms on the back rest. So that’s why their keyboardist had decided to hang around with him after everyone left. He can’t say he didn’t see this coming. Robin walking away on Franky’s arm with a wink and smile at him was his first warning that his bandmates weren’t going to let this go, and Zoro knew if it wasn’t for the date Franky planned she’d be the one cornering him right now. He should count himself lucky to have dodged that one. He didn’t miss the worried glance Law had thrown his way either, and his nod to Usopp on his way out was Zoro’s second sign. Sanji seemed to be the only one not in on it, he had taken off towards the break room, mumbling something about needing a smoke as soon as they finished the set. Zoro didn’t follow him.

So they’d left Usopp to his mercy. That might actually work in his favor. Might as well get this over with, the knowing looks and offers to drink won’t stop until he does. Not that he’s about to turn those down. Zoro looked up at his friend and asked, “Have you met her yet?” He was never good at walking on eggshells anyway.

“Who?”

“The girl that song is for,” he replied, throwing his burning question out there in the open. If anyone knows anything, it has to be Usopp. With his and Curly’s numerous late night sessions, the lovesick moron had to have mentioned something.

Except Usopp was staring at him like he just grew two heads and four arms. “Uh… no, ther-there’s no girl. Zoro, do you really not get who he wrote that for? Did you even listen to it?”

Of course he listened to it. He can’t stop listening to it, the lyrics have been running in his head on repeat for weeks. They’re different from any other love song the swirly bastard has written, and that’s really the root of it all. It’s not full of frilly words, or dramatic promises. This one paints the love between two people like a force of nature, fueled by passion and power. It’s raw, it’s primal, and it’s tender all at the same time. _‘It’s us.’_

Zoro’s not dense, he knows what Usopp is trying to say to him, but he also knows his boyfriend. “If that’s how he felt, he would’ve said something.”

“I’m just saying, I know tongue tied when I see it.” Usopp says, and Zoro looks at him like he’s lost his mind. No way, Curly’s no coward. He wouldn’t hide behind his microphone afraid of _Zoro_ , of all people. Usopp pushes again, reaching over to clap a hand on Zoro’s thigh, “When has Sanji ever talked about a woman like that? Do you really think that song could be about anyone else?”

Maybe it is. His lover has never been shy about telling Zoro exactly how he feels, so why would he be now? That would mean his feelings are a secret he doesn't want Zoro to know about, and Curly finally finding a woman to lavish his attention on is the only reason he could see that happening. He has to wonder if maybe this was all just a fling for Sanji, and Zoro feels his chest tighten. But he thinks of the last six months they’ve spent together, and the look in Sanji’s eye when he looks at Zoro, and it’s hard to believe that. There has to be something more to them by now, isn't there? Usopp is right, those lyrics couldn't fit anyone but Zoro. So then _why_ hasn't Sanji said anything to him? It’s confusing, and Zoro doesn’t like being confused. If this is the end, if there's someone else, they need to end it. If this is their next step, and Curly really is afraid to tell him for some reason, they need to grow a pair and take it. He can’t wait for Sanji to come to him about it anymore, his heart won’t survive it.

Zoro stood up, feeling a little lighter now that he at least has a plan. “Thanks, Usopp. Don’t worry, we’ll work it out. I won’t let it affect the band.”

The keyboardist stood with him, relieved that he could help pull his friend out of his head. “Personally, I think writing a song to confess your love is a little outdated. He should have taken my puppy idea, would have been way less drama.”

Zoro lets himself laugh at that. “Oh yeah? When are you going to let us play those songs you wrote for Kaya?”

“When I’m dead.” Usopp said cheerfully.

_________________

Zoro doesn't waste any time. He might second guess himself if he does. He barges into the breakroom and abruptly asks, "Is that song about me?" 

His lover has his back turned to the door. He didn’t flinch at the intrusion or the question, just took another drag of his cigarette, and took his time blowing the smoke through the open window. "What song?"

"Don't fuck with me now, dartbrow, that song. Is it about me?"

_‘ ‘The dawn will break before you, under your thumb I'm on my knees,’ Say it to my face. Turn around and say it to me.’_

Sanji put out his cigarette with a sigh, pushed off the wall he was leaning against to turn to meet him, and walked a few paces closer. "And if it was?"

"I'd knock your head into the wall for the most dramatic and cliche love confession ever, then I'd kiss your dumb ass."

A single blue eye stared at him, seeming to judge how much of that he could believe. Then something softened in its gaze, and Zoro hoped that meant he found what he needed. He heard Sanji sigh and admit quietly, “Yeah, mosshead. It’s for you.”

A long moment of silence passed as Zoro’s lungs finally figured out how to function again. He surged forward and wrapped his arms completely around Sanji, and his lover’s own arms snaked around his back and waist, crushing him just as hard. Zoro felt the last of his worries melt away in the embrace.

"A 'constellation'? Really, Curly?" 

"You wouldn't know romance if it bit you in the ass. Why do I waste my talents on you." Sanji sighed in dispair.

"Sing it for me?”

Sanji huffed and smiled softly, something like relief in his eyes, and nodded. He grabbed Zoro by the hand and started pulling him towards the sofa, “What are you doing?”

One swirly eyebrow quirked up at him. “It’s called setting the mood, dumbass. Don’t worry, I’ll go slow so you can keep up.”

Zoro snorted, “I know how to ‘set the mood’ just fine.”

“Oh? Please, entertain me.” Sanji let go of his hand, and made a dramatic sweeping gesture towards the couch.

Zoro glared. Without a word he shoved Sanji down on it, and moved to push his back against the armrest. He crawled between the singer’s legs to lay down on his front, arms wrapped around his waist, head settled on his chest. It was one of Sanji’s favorite cuddling positions. Curlybrow could smoke all he wanted, or watch his cooking shows, or scrawl lyrics in his notebook for hours in it, all with his lover peacefully asleep in his lap. Making it one of Zoro’s favorite napping positions as well. Zoro looked up at him with a smug grin.

Sanji smirked back, “Yeah, I can work with this.” He wrapped his arms across Zoro’s back, bending his knees to bracket him on either side.

The version Sanji wrote for them to play was hard, fast paced to fit a rock band. The one he was singing to him now wasn’t that. His voice was deeper, softer. As he sang, his hands never left Zoro. One arm gripped firmly across his back, the other one caressing everywhere above his shoulders. His face, his hair, his neck, it never held still. A thumb brushing over his cheek, fingers fidgeting with his earrings. Zoro assumed it was because there wasn't a guitar in his hands to keep them busy. He wouldn’t guess Sanji just never wanted to stop touching him, too afraid he would wake up to find he hadn’t confessed, and Zoro wouldn’t be in his arms anymore.

The song ended, Sanji’s voice trailed off, and still neither of them moved or spoke. Zoro made it clear he was settled in this spot for the next few hours, and his lover didn’t seem to have any protests. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when the peaceful silence was finally broken. 

"Did you think it might not be for you?"

"I thought about it." he mumbled back.

“Were you jealous? Is that why you barreled in here like you were about to meet your doom?” Zoro could hear the smirk in his tone.

“Yes.” he admitted immediately, lifting his head to look Sanji in the eye. He didn’t have enough emotional energy left to pretend it wasn’t true.

Sanji smiled gently, all traces of teasing gone in an instant. He carded his hand through Zoro's hair, stopping to caress the furrow in his brow with his thumb like he was attempting to smooth it out. "Easy there, Tiger, no worries. I can't imagine there being anyone else."

Like those were the magic words, the scowl melted away. “Why didn’t you say something? That's not like you.”

"I didn’t know how to approach it. Was trying to figure that out, but the song happened first. It wasn’t even the only one I wrote.” Sanji said with a light chuckle. His hand still wouldn’t hold still, Zoro felt the back of his fingers run along his jaw. “And while I’ve always dreamed of serenading my sweetheart, I know you fill that role a little differently than I imagined. I wasn't sure how you'd take it. Still, I didn’t intend for this to be how you finally heard it from me. You’re right, I should have swallowed my pride and told you how I felt long before it got to this. I’ll make it up to you."

Zoro snorted. "Idiot." He nuzzled his head back into its place on Sanji’s chest, settling in for the nap he missed earlier worrying needlessly about all of this. Curly can pay penance by being his pillow. "Serenade all you want. Why would I be with you if I wanted you to change?" he muttered, starting to close his eyes. It was rhetorical. He’d go find some unromantic sod if that was really what he wanted. No, he wanted Sanji, and being with Sanji meant learning how to let himself be wooed and romanced because that’s who his lover was. Zoro doesn’t dislike it, not really. Especially when it leads to moments like this. He’s just never had someone pay so much attention to him before. Sometimes it’s too much to process. Sanji was trying to tone it down for him, that didn’t go unnoticed. So he’d do his part, too.

What the position didn’t let Zoro see was the red flush on his lover’s face. He was however, privy to the skip in the heartbeat under his ear. The corner of his lips turned up in a tired smile, and he tightened his arms around the strong waist. Zoro wouldn't know it yet, but that was the most romantic thing he could ever say to Sanji.

"Stupid curlybrows." he grumbled, drifting off. Almost there.

“Shut up and get your beauty sleep.” Zoro barely registered the fond tone of voice and the kiss to his hair as everything finally faded away.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr @optigeress


End file.
